


Dreams of Oryx

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [44]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron knows that something is coming. Spencer's nightmares tell him that it's something horrible.





	Dreams of Oryx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

It took Aaron a few seconds to recognize what woke him up. Spencer was moaning, and it wasn't a good moan. Aaron rolled over quickly and started to unwrap Spencer from the blankets, knowing without looking that he was wrapped in them. Aaron found skin, found Spencer sweating and cursed before he turned on the light.

"NO!" Spencer screamed, and he started to thrash even more.

"Spencer!" Aaron yelled back, not nearly as loud as Spencer had screamed. Aaron was afraid of Spencer waking Jack. It had not happened yet but it could. Aaron shook Spencer harder as he kept on thrashing. His hand whipped out and caught Aaron across the face. Aaron fell backward off the bed with the force of it. Aaron's breath was knocked out of him as he landed on his back. Aaron tried to get his breathing under control so he could move, but he realized that his head was spinning. Aaron heard Jack's feet on the floor. The new rooms were carpeted, at least the bedrooms were the rest was the standard metal that the rest of the tower was. Aaron forced himself up before Jack crawled into bed with Spencer.

"Dad?" Jack asked.

"Just stay back," Aaron said as he finally got up all the way. He caught Jack, and that made his ribs hurt a lot. Aaron knew that he hadn't broken anything, but he was going to be a little stiff.

"What's wrong?"

"He's having a nightmare, and it's really freaking him out."

"Your face is red."

"Yeah, he knocked me off the bed. Jack, please. He wouldn't want you to see this. Why don't you go and get some of that tea you like to drink before bed? He can drink it and I be something warm would be good. Get enough for all three of us."

"Okay, Daddy," Jack said. He looked at Spencer once before he turned to leave.

Aaron turned back to pay attention to Spencer and found that he was still. He could see his eyes darting behind his eyes though, and his hands were clenching and releasing. Aaron heard a strange noise coming from the area to the left of where he was. He turned just in time to see something flying at him. Aaron ducked away and was glad that he did when Spencer sat upright in bed, his hand catching the knife. It was one of the damned Sov knives as they were called. Spencer had called it in his sleep. Aaron stayed back as he watched Spencer looking for an enemy while he was asleep. His eyes were open, but they were fogged. Then like a cloud being evaporated by the sun, the fog was gone, and Spencer was blinking. Spencer's arm with the knife went lax, and he looked at Aaron.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked, and it wasn't a call of asking him how he was. It was a plea for Aaron to come to him. His whole body was shaking. Aaron rushed forward to him and wrapped him up in his arms. The knife was dropped to the bed, and Aaron made sure not to let it stab him.

"I'm here."

"Don't let him take me," Spencer pleaded.

"I won't," Aaron said because it was all that he could say. He had no clue who Spencer was talking about, and Spencer always went back to sleep pretty easy after his nightmare, and it was all murky by morning. Aaron had never seen Spencer's eyes looking like that though.

The door opened, and Spencer tensed, but he didn't pull out of Aaron's hold. Jack was there with a single cup in his hand. Aaron frowned, but then there was Morgan with two more cups in his hands. Aaron was glad that he and Spencer were dressed.

"I found squirt getting tea so I said I would help him."

"What are you doing up?"

"Reid woke me with his shouting. I think that everyone is awake." Morgan looked back behind him and nodded. A few seconds later three G.A.R.C.I.A.s were there floating beside Morgan. Aaron recognized his and Spencer's as well as Morgan's. Then the other three appeared.

Aaron looked down at Spencer to see that he was asleep again. He wouldn't stay asleep unless Aaron was there, but Aaron wasn't going to be able to go to sleep.

"It's been weeks. Ever since we went to the Echo Chamber," Morgan said. He handed over Aaron's tea and kept the other. Jack handed his to Morgan and crawled into bed before taking it back.

Aaron shifted Spencer around to where they were both comfortable, and he nodded at Morgan. "Yes. He doesn't remember anything but every single time he wakes up; he pleads for me not to let him take him. If I were more suspicious, I would think that he's afraid that someone is going to take him from me, but I think it's more than that."

"Ikora has us on tap to look into a Shrine on the Moon. She told me last night, but G.A.R.C.I.A. said you two were already asleep. Is gonna be able to go?"

"He should."

"I'm up for the day, so I'll keep the wolves entertained and feed them. G.A.R.C.I.A. knows what they like. You worry about him."

"I always do." Aaron rubbed his hand through Spencer's hair, catching on a few knots that had formed while they were sleeping. He waited for Morgan to usher Jack out of the room. Aaron down his tea and laid him and Spencer down. He wrapped himself around Spencer, and he inhaled the scent of Spencer. There was the sweat of his nightmares and the scent of him as well. Aaron stayed awake as Spencer slept, watching him. Keeping the him away from that Spencer was afraid was going to take him.

* * *

"So here we are again," Spencer said as he looked at the opening of the Hellmouth. "You know there was a TV series about Hellmouths and that there were ones on Earth that opened up to spewed Demons onto the Earth. One girl was chosen to protect Earth from those Demons. When she died, another arose."

"Oh, I remember you were talking about that one before," Morgan said.

"Yeah. So let's do this," Spencer said.

"Before we go into death and darkness and just horrible, you should listen to this." G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared in front of Morgan. Her moving parts expanded out. "It's from an old Warlock, Osiris."

"Every end crawls from the same pit, rising from the schism to swallow matter, Light, and life. It will not be stopped, but here it can be slowed. The Shrines of Oryx must be destroyed."

G.A.R.C.I.A. spun around and pulled her parts in, and she looked at Morgan. "There is a Shrine here, but it's further in the Hellmouth than anywhere we've been. We should try to destroy it before it's too late."

"So who is Oryx?" Aaron asked.

"Oryx born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx, which means Long Thought in the Hive language. He is the sovereign of the Osmium Throne, the God-King of the Hive. Reborn from the Darkness itself through a wicked pact, Oryx is the founder of the Hive race, alongside his sisters and fellow deities, Savathûn, the Witch-Queen, and Xivu Arath, God of War, and the source of their terrible power. Of all the Hive gods, Oryx alone holds the power to bend other races to his will."

"That does not sound good." Aaron did not like the sound of that at all.

"You are correct, and it's why we need to destroy his Shrines." Spencer slowly walked to the area where the entrance to the Hellmouth was. There were a few Hive around. Inside there were more. Hallowed Knights at that. It took little time for the three of them to kill those two Hallowed Knights.

When those were down, Aaron led the way toward the stairs that were going to take them down into the Hellmouth.

"I'm picking up Fallen activity. Heavier than normal. Something's got them worked up. I'll stay on it." G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Good. Keep us informed."

"I will, Mon Capitan!"

Aaron laughed and looked at Spencer. While his face was hidden under his helmet, Aaron could tell that he was still very much on edge. Aaron knew that there was nothing he could do but be there when everything went to hell. Whatever dreams he was having were going to either come to fruition or it was going to be figured out what exactly was causing them.

"The Fallen they are invading the Hellmouth!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said as they entered the Gatehouse where the Fallen and the Hive were fighting it out.

"Do you think we can sneak around them?" Morgan asked.

"I think so. All else we can get as far as we can and then run for it."

"Hold on," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared in front of them before they could take a single step. "If I translated these Fallen comms correctly, one of their Barons is here. They don't crawl out of their Skiffs too often. Sounds like an opportunity."

"Where is he?"

"Below. In the same direction that we are going."

"Good," Aaron said. He nodded to where they needed to go, and they slowly snuck that way. "We can take him out when we come across him and be down another Baron."

The next room was full of Hive and Fallen fighting again. They snuck around the edge of it. Only engaging the Vandal that was in the next hallway. Spencer took off running as Aaron shot at the Vandal as that was going to attract enemies. Morgan and Aaron were right behind him. The tunnel they were in was long, and when they got to the end of it, there was a huge chain through the floor. It was full of Fallen, and the Baron screamed at them from the other side of the room.

Aaron waved for Morgan to go one way and Spencer the other. Aaron would go through the center of the room. Aaron tuned out the sound of fire from the other two as he focused on what was in front of him. The fire inside of him, that Solar energy that was always there crested a little and Aaron was about to release it when he heard the sound of Spencer's Nova Bomb. The Baron was hit in the chest with it and within seconds was gone. There was no evidence that the Baron had even existed.

Aaron looked around to see if there were any Fallen left and there were not. All of them were dead. Morgan was standing and staring at Spencer. Spencer though was looking at where they needed to go next. Spencer was acting like there was nothing to focus on but the mission. Aaron wondered if having Spencer join him in the Crucible would be a good idea, maybe wearing out Spencer before he went to sleep would keep the nightmares away.

"Got 'im! That's one less Baron to worry about. Let's find the Shrine!"

"Has anyone ever told you G.A.R.C.I.A. that you are too chipper sometimes when our lives are on the line?"

"Sometimes. The last person Morgan punched in the face."

Aaron looked at Morgan who was laughing.

Spencer started forward with purpose. Aaron rushed to catch up, slapping Morgan on the shoulder as he did. Morgan caught up with Aaron easily. The tunnel they were in was long, which Aaron wasn't shocked about. He knew that even if the Guardians started to look at them now, it would be years before all of them were mapped. The Hive was like insects; they had burrowed so far into the Moon while humanity stayed on Earth and protected themselves.

Spencer slowed down as he reached an open area. Aaron and Morgan caught up with him, and they all stopped as a roar was heard. It reverberated through the air and bounced off of the walls.

"I don't even want to know what they're keeping down there," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Aaron's HUD updated to show that they were in the Circle of Bones. Aaron really disliked that area. Aaron just disliked the Moon in general, which was odd because he remembered staring up at when he was a kid and wishing he could go there. That was cured in him all right. He had enough of the Moon to last him a few lifetimes.

There were Hive and Fallen fighting all over the place in the tunnels in the direction they were going. Down and down they went, fighting who they couldn't slip by and rushing by those that they could. It was kind of nice to have something to focus on that wasn't being stuck in the Tower. Aaron also wondered if that wasn't part of why Spencer's nightmares were bothering him so much, he had no way of releasing energy. Aaron vowed to get Spencer to do something, anything about that.

"The Fallen are just as crazy as we are," Morgan said as they finished clearing what Aaron hoped as the last room. It led to a tunnel that they kept on trucking through. The HUD popped with the name of the new area. Hall of Wisdom. That was new. Before the tunnel ended it changed to Shrine of Oryx.

"There is the Shrine," Spencer said as he stopped when the tunnel ended. "Let's find a way through."

Aaron looked at the Shrine. It was kind of really nice looking, compared to everything else that the Hive made. The room shook as whatever was below roared again.

"Do you get the feeling that we caught them on a bad day?" Morgan asked as they fought through what amounted to not a lot of Hive to get to the Shrine.

"Or the Fallen killed a lot more than we thought," Aaron said.

Acolytes looked to be praying as they entered the area where the Shrine was. Aaron drew his Sniper Rifle and took them out with shots to the head. The rest started to scatter. It was only Acolytes, so Aaron assumed that it meant that the Hive was holding back whatever they thought was going to kill them.

"Let me out under the Shrine. I'll look for a weakness." G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared, and she moved one of her arms toward where Aaron assumed she wanted to go. So Aaron cupped his hand and let her settle there before he took off toward where she wanted to go. There were only two ways into the underside of the Shrine.

"Morgan, take this side, I'll take the other. Spencer, you take care of everything else," Aaron said.

"You got it," Morgan and Spencer said at the same time.

Aaron stepped to the far edge of the room to guard the other door.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., what do you have?"

"It's tethered to a power far beyond the edge of the system. If I can just break the link..." G.A.R.C.I.A. paused for a minute. "Let's just hope we don't get sucked into some transdimensional vortex."

"Yes, let's hope," Spencer said. His tone was slightly playful, and Aaron couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe a little action was all that his lover needed. "Uh, guys. We have big and ugly."

Aaron heard the yell from what he thought was a Knight. Aaron stayed where he was though. He put up his Sniper Rifle and swapped to his Hand Cannon. Thrall rushed at Aaron and then a few seconds later there was the sound of a stomp followed by the shaking from it. It was a huge Knight. When Aaron was done dispatching the Thrall, he saw the Knight run past him. It wasn't paying attention to him but to Spencer who was in front running.

"Morgan, I am coming to you. As soon as I get close, you use Striker on him. If that doesn't take him down, you lead him to Aaron, and I'll take your place. We need to kill him fast. He is part of the connection, the longer he is alive, the more stable the connection is going to get. We have to kill him now."

"Ready."

Aaron turned to watch both doorways. Morgan rushed out, and Aaron heard the sound of his Super going off. Spencer took his place, so Aaron turned back around to get ready for Morgan to bring the big beast around.

"What's its name?"

"Records put its name as Sardok, Eye of Oryx."

Aaron saw movement, and he got ready to draw his Golden Gun. More Thrall rushed at him, but he ignored them. The sound of Spencer's gun behind him and then the Thrall was exploding in front of him. He didn't glance back at Spencer, but he knew that he was there. Aaron stepped out and when Sardok was close enough for Aaron to get a good shot at his face. On the third shot, Sardok broke to pieces like all other Hive did when they died.

"It's weakened! Destroy it!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled as she shot out of the area under the Shrine.

Aaron looked for Spencer, but he didn't see him until he heard the impact of Spencer's Nova Bomb onto the Shrine. Aaron heard Morgan launching two rockets at it as well. It started to spin faster, giving off what looked like arcs of fire coming off of it and then flowing back into it. It exploded, and Aaron felt the pressure of that.

"We severed their connection. The Shrine...it was communing with something out there—their God or King so we can assume it was Oryx. Well, not anymore. He's still out there though, Oryx." G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared in front of Aaron with a flash. Her face was turned away from him.

"And he's coming," Spencer said. Spencer came around to the side where Aaron was. "Oryx is coming to take everything."

Aaron froze as he took in that word. Take. It was what Spencer kept making him promise. That Aaron wouldn't let him take Spencer. It seemed liked Aaron now knew what Spencer was dreaming about.

"Let's go home and give Ikora all of the info you gathered," Aaron said because he had no clue what else to say.

* * *

Aaron was awake. He hadn't been able to fall asleep at all. Jack was sleeping over at Morgan's room. Aaron wanted to see if Spencer had nightmares again. Aaron was sitting up in bed with Spencer wrapped around his legs, his head on Aaron's thigh and he was using it as his pillow.

Aaron had Spencer's tablet in hand, reading over what they knew of Oryx, which was not much at all. Still, it was better than nothing to read at all. Aaron felt Spencer's breathing change, and he braced for Spencer to freak out. Spencer didn't though; he kept on breathing faster, shallow. He rolled off of Aaron and Aaron reached out only to see that he was going to the bathroom to throw up. At least he wasn't screaming.

Getting to follow, Aaron got off the bed. As he was crossing the room, Aaron heard a chirp from something. He followed the sound to what looked like a hunk of plastic. Aaron hit the green button.

"Spencer," Mara said.

"Uh, Aaron," Aaron said as he raised the thing up to look at it better.

"Where is my brother?"

"Throwing up."

"Nightmares?" Mara asked.

"Yes." Aaron walked to the bathroom and looked at Spencer who wasn't throwing up but standing at the sink and splashing water on his face.

Spencer said something, but it was in no language that Aaron had ever heard before. Mara said something back. It was very strange, and her voice was hard. Like she talked when she was around people who didn't know who Spencer was to her. Aaron listened as the two of them talked back and forth. He heard a word that he knew, Oryx. He figured that the two of them were talking about what Spencer knew of Oryx. Aaron did not understand why it was being done in another language, but he listened in all the same.

It was half an hour later that Spencer reached out and turned off the device. He looked up at Aaron with a strange look on his face.

"Oryx is coming, but Mara doesn't know when. She's having the same dreams. It's him. It's dreams about him." Spencer stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Aaron watched him turn the water on to it's hottest setting. Aaron stripped naked as well and followed his lover. Spencer was dreaming about Oryx, Aaron wondered why.

What was so big about Oryx that Spencer and Mara were dreaming about it. Aaron knew that they would survive Oryx like they had Crota and like they would anything else that the Darkness threw at them. There wasn't anything to do but destroy everything that stood in the way of Humanity making it out the other side. Aaron planned on getting Spencer into the Crucible, no matter what.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](www.mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
